


Murphy's law doesn't work when you're a girl

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Just a clear warning, Like seriously im talking maybe every other month, anyways milo is my daughter, genderfluid milo murphy, if no one else it going to write it i guess i have to, refrences to the underwood twins, sara is bisexual and i love her, very slow updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: Despite all Milo said about enjoying Murphy’s Law, she had to admit the days she woke up feeling distinctly feminine, always proved by the absence of a tree crashed through her window, were a very nice break.





	1. Gender is Fluid

Despite all Milo said about enjoying Murphy’s Law, she had to admit the days she woke up feeling distinctly feminine, always proved by the absence of a tree crashed through her window, were a very nice break. It was weird to spend a whole day without having to be on a constant high alert for danger, but it wasn’t exactly a bad weird. She did tend to get a bit bored if the streak of ‘girl days’ went on for any more than a week, but it was nice to have a bit of vacation from the nonstop high stress that was her life otherwise.

At first she hadn’t understood what it meant. She noticed she tended to have “good days” with Murphy’s Law, that tended to come at the same time as “bad days” of over all body image. Before she had found out she was genderfluid it had always been confusing when she would go anywhere from a few hours to over a week cringing while people addressed her and riding the school bus without incident like a normal kid. The internet helped make that a little more clear though.

She had wasted no time in telling her parents, knowing they would be okay with it. Sara was bisexual, and the few times she had brought a trans girl home they were treated the same as when she brought home a cis boy. It had taken some adjustments, but a little whiteboard on Milo’s door with the day’s pronouns was all it really took in the end. Her parents were great.

She stopped applying eyeliner just long enough to read a text from Melissa asking if she would be joining them on the bus today. She grinned. Melissa knew her so well.

Coming out to her friends had made her a bit more uncertain. She ended up not even coming out to Melissa until Zack had already joined their little duo, making it a trio. She eventually found herself having to come up with some sort of explanation as to why some days they were dodging avalanches and some days they could calmly stroll down the sidewalk without Milo even tripping. “It’s unpredictable” didn’t work forever. She quickly realized her fears were unfounded, though. Zack apparently had a genderfluid little sibling, who was the sweetest little thing in the world and amazing to meet. Melissa just punched her in the arm for being dumb and thinking she wouldn’t accept her, followed up by a remark about how proud she was of her with a huge smile on her face. Her friends were pretty great too.

She quickly wrote a reply saying that, yes, she would be riding the bus, her equivalent of saying “no murphy’s law today, I'm a girl.” Before finishing getting ready so she could have breakfast with her family before leaving. Not that she had to rush to much, but she still never quite got used to not having to plan an actual hour to get everywhere some days.

“Don’t you look pretty today,” Her mom teased as she handed her a plate with toast and eggs.

“ _ Mom. _ ” She whined, stuffing the toast in her mouth. Great, and embarrassing. 

“Sorry, sorry! Geesh can’t a mom compliment her daughter?” Her mom threw her hands up in exasperation, though the smile betrayed that she wasn’t actually upset.

“Oh, would you look at the time, I have to get to the bus stop right now immediately.” She quickly cleared her plate before grabbing her backpack and petting diogee quickly. “Bye mom, bye dad, bye Sara, love you!” She ran out the door.

“Milo your bus doesn’t come for another 20 minutes- and she’s gone.” Sara sighed. 

 

“Milo? What are you doing he-” Bradly cut himself off as he walked closer noticed the makeup on Milo’s face. “Oh. never mind. Carry on, you’re no danger to me right now.”

“You know Bradley, Milo is still allowed to ride the bus when she’s a boy.” Melissa grouched.

“Well normally that ends in disaster for all of us, so you can forgive me for being a bit concerned.” He defended himself.

“Actually, no we can’t.” Zack said.

“Oh it’s fine guys, Bradley's just joking around like he always does.” Milo said cheerfully. Bradley took the opportunity to go talk to Mort, a safe distance away from an angry Melissa.

“Whatever you say Milo,” Melissa chuckled. “One day, you’re actually going to let us fight him though.”

“Let’s just enjoy the bad-luck free day today.” She said, wrapping her two friends into a side hug. They really were great.

 

“Alright, let go already I have a reputation.” Zack grumbled. Milo just squeezed him tighter. Really, really great.

 


	2. A Cool-Ass Counselor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school means clubs, and this trio has some specific ones in mind.

"Zac! Melissa! Look they finally put up the sign up sheets!" Milo grabbed his friends hands and dragged them over to the bulletin board, ignoring the water fountain exploding behind him, and the amused looks his friends shared over his head. 

"Took them long enough." Melissa said.

"Yeah, it's been like a month since school started!" Zac added

* * *

 

While Melissa, Zack, and Milo enjoyed the time they spent together in middle school, they had all counted down the days until they were in high school and could join clubs and activities for different things they were interested and meet new potential friends. There was one club, however, that they were all looking forward to. Which was probably why Melissa had the reaction that she did when they went to check the list of sign ups sheets and found it wasn’t there.

“You have got to be kidding me!” She said angrily.

“I mean, I can’t say I wasn’t expecting this but it is disappointing.” Zack agreed.

“Well I guess we’re just going to have to find another club for us all to join.” Milo sighed.

“No. We’re going to do something about this. Follow me.” Melissa marched of in the direction of the school’s office without waiting for a reply.

“What are the odds we get expelled for this?” Zack asked.

“Considering Murphy’s law is fully in the works today? Pretty high.” Milo said, cheerfully following after Melissa.

* * *

When they arrived at the door to the administrative office, Melissa waiting impatiently for them to catch up, Zack tried to ask Melissa for a game plan. Or to at least wait until after school so they weren’t late. Melissa simply opened the door.

“Oh, children, what do you need?” Mrs. Schranz looked up from her desk covered in scattered paper. She was a new counselor, just hired over the summer, and she really looked the part of a stereotypical teacher that imparts wisdom and life advice on her students. Maybe that was just the cardigan, though. Or the glasses. Whatever it was, she at least seemed friendly, and like she took her job seriously if the amount of papers were anything to go by.

“Yes, yes you can,” Zack felt the intense urge to strangle his friend as she firmly sat in the chair directly in front of the counselor. “Is there any specific reason why there isn’t a sign up sheet for the GSA?”  
“Oh, well,” Her voice was genuinely surprised, but she at least seemed to recognize the term. Pro of having a barely 20-something counselor. “That would probably be because we don’t have one. But since there are three of you interested, I would be able to authorize the start of one. Normally you would need a teacher to be in charge as well, but I’d be more than willing to fill that role if that’s alright with you all.”

“That would be awesome!” Zac smiled at her.

“Yeah, we would really appreciate that.” Melissa added. Mrs. Schranz checked her watch.

“Well, I do believe class will be starting soon, so you children should probably get going. You can come back here during lunch or after school to discuss details.”

“Lunch should work, see you then!” Milo said. The three smiled their thanks and made their way to their first class; geometry. Time for the next challenge of the day.

* * *

“I still can’t believe Mr. Vermin gave us homework again today!” Zac groaned.

“Normally I would say something about how you’re just being a baby, but I have to agree that three worksheets the day after the chapter test is a bit much.” Melissa agreed.

"What even is an orbital?" Zac waved the worksheets helplessly.

"I think it has something to do with electrons."

“At least we get to go hang out with Mrs. Schranz now.” Milo said.

“Well, I wouldn’t call it hang out exactly. Am I the only one a little worried that starting and running a club is going to be a little harder than just joining one?” Zac asked.

“Yup. Besides its going to be so worth it. I’m going to make so many rainbow cupcakes.” Melissa said.

“Fair enough,” Milo stopped in front of Mrs. Schranz door. “Well we’re here. Who’s ready first our first official GSA planning meeting?”  
“Heck yeah!” Melissa threw the door open.”

… And there was Mrs. Schranz and a mystery woman hugging.

“Oh, y’know this makes sense.” Zac said. Milo and Melissa mumbled agreements.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't even going to continue this but Wizwitch has to many genius ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this and wrote it at midnight lol please forgive me.


End file.
